Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle battery systems. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a low voltage battery for an electric vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and internal combustion engine vehicles generally contain a low voltage automotive battery to provide power for starting the vehicle and/or to provide power for various other electrically powered systems. Automotive batteries typically provide approximately 12 volts, and may range up to 16 volts. Such batteries are typically lead-acid batteries. In electric or hybrid vehicles, a low voltage automotive battery may be used in addition to higher voltage powertrain batteries.